blankmoviefandomcom-20200213-history
Superhero Movie
Superhero Movie is a 2008 American spoof film written and directed by Craig Mazin, produced by David Zucker and Robert K. Weiss, and starring Drake Bell, Sara Paxton, Christopher McDonald, and Leslie Nielsen. Superhero Movie is the superhero film genre, mainly the first Spider-Man, as well as other modern-day Marvel Comics film adaptations. The film follows in the footsteps of the Scary Movie series of comedies, with which the film's poster shares a resemblance. Plot Rick Riker is an unpopular student at Empire High School. He lives with his Uncle Albert and Aunt Lucille. He has one friend and confidant, Trey. His crush is Jill Johnson. During a school field trip at an animal research lab, a mutated dragonfly bites Rick. During a science fair Rick begins to experience strange physical traits which creates a number of mishaps. Rick reveals his secret to his uncle and an argument starts between him and Albert.Later a bank robber shoots Albert landing him in the hospital. Rick met by Xavier at his school for mutants where he meets Storm, Wolverine, Cyclops, the Invisible Woman and Mrs. Xavier. Later as Dragonfly, he quickly becomes a media sensation but gets badly injured by a villian named Hourglass. Jill is attacked by thieves, but Dragonfly saves her and shares a kiss. Landers plans to construct a machine that will kill people and give him enough life energy to make him immortal. Later, the Hourglass learns Rick's true identity and murders Aunt Lucille. After Albert recovers and a comic funeral, Rick decides to end his superhero career. At an awards ceremony, Jill discovers that Landers is Hourglass. When Hourglass clashes with Dragonfly he tries to activate a machine that'll make him immortal. But Dragonfly manages to blow him up before it's too late. Rick finally grows wings and flies aways with Jill. Alternate ending Instead of the rooftop battle, the Hourglass and Rick battle inside the comic book convention. At one point, several convention attendees tell the Hourglass how to kill people. When the Hourglass is defeated, Landers' nephew realizes that Rick has killed his uncle. Enraged, he lunges for Rick, but is knocked out by Trey with the Douchebag of the Year Award. Instead of Hawking falling off the building, he's blown up by an Hourglass Bomb, and crushed by his falling wheelchair. The helicopter scene is omitted from this version, as Rick and Jill silently share two passionate kisses, which are significant because Rick initiates the kiss with Jill for the first time as the end credits roll. Cast *Drake Bell as Rick Riker/Dragonfly *Sara Paxton as Jill Johnson *Christopher McDonald as Lou Landers/Hourglass *Leslie Nielsen as Uncle Albert *Kevin Hart as Trey *Marion Ross as Aunt Lucille *Ryan Hansen as Lance Landers *Brent Spiner as Dr. Strom *Jeffrey Tambor as Dr. Whitby *Tracy Morgan as Professor Xavier *Regina Hall as Mrs. Xavier *Pamela Anderson as the Invisible Girl *Simon Rex as Human Torch *Craig Bierko as Wolverine (deleted scenes) *Robert Hays as Blaine Riker *Nicole Sullivan as Julia Riker *Sam Cohen as Young Rick Riker *Keith David as Chief Karlin *Marisa Lauren as Storm *Lil' Kim as Xavier's daughter *Cameron Ali Sims as Xavier's son *Marque Richardson as Xavier's oldest son (uncredited)